


Quiet Moments

by dreamerbydawn



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, random drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerbydawn/pseuds/dreamerbydawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically sleepy morning Gallavich</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Moments

The mid morning sun was already filtering in through the thin drapes by the time blue eyes fluttered open and naturally, the first thing they searched for was Ian Gallagher. 

The younger teen was already propped up by a couple of pillows, a soft smile playing on his lips as he looked down at Mickey. 

There was never anything better than waking up together with the world still safely shut outside their bedroom door. The pair of them would never be romantics, not quite the kind to go shopping for valentines day or hold hands over the table and sit through a candlelight dinner. 

But they'd always have this. The few moments where whichever one of them woke up first that day, would just soak in the scene of their partner lying by their side, still peacefully drifting away in the land of dreams. 

And honestly, the only thing that made a better sight to wake up to, was the adoring smile of their already awake lover.

Today, It was Ian that had stirred to consciousness first, Mickey's smaller frame still enveloped within his, their legs were tangled together in a mess of sheets, the entire length of their bodies pressed into each other, the solid line of heat and warmth delving deeper than just the skin and burrowing into the deepest cockles of his heart. 

The Milkovich's face was calm in sleep, almost serene, and his lips were parted ever so slightly, the gentle sound of his breathing and the steady rise and fall of his chest somehow soothing. 

It's maybe why Ian subconsciously cards his fingers through dark hair and drops a feather light kiss against Mickey's shoulder. Fact is, just being surrounded by the smell of the older boy settles something within Ian. 

And when he woke up, when those blue eyes finally opened and looked immediately at Ian, still soft and entirely unguarded, there was nothing that could keep the smile off his face. 

Once again, he's struck by the unquantifiable amounts of happiness that bubbles up at the sight, and all he wants to do is share the feeling with his lover, that's what makes him speak before he realises he's doing so. 

"Are you happy Mick?" Ian's question is just a murmur but somehow his voice is completely earnest. 

Mickey blinks, brain still fuddled with sleep as he processes the unexpected words. 

"Yeah" He confesses, his escaped answer no more voluntary than Ian's question.

But it's no less true for the lack of thought he put into it, wrapped up in the security of Ian's arms and having green eyes looking at him like that, like he was the most precious thing in the world, Mickey realises that he is - strange as it sounds for a Milkovich - completely happy. 

That happiness only multiplies impossibly when Ian's smile stretches - not into the wide shit eating grin or smug smirk that it usually shaped outside this room - but into something softer still, something...tender. 

Mickey notices the long fingers slipping into the gaps between his own tattooed ones and squeezing lightly before raising the entwined hands to his lips, Ian pressing kisses into each letter, not even the crass word managing to rob the moment of all it was. 

He waits until the brush of lips reach the last finger, allowing the way they linger there as Ian simply holds their hands there as he breathes against it. 

Only then does Mickey reach out with his thumb, the calloused pad of it caressing the freckle dusted cheek under it. 

He shifts slightly, freeing his hand from it's hold and cupping one side of his lover's face and tugging him down. 

Ian complies easily, bending down and feeling Mickey's hand slide to settle on the base of his skull, his hold a little firmer now that he's searching for Ian's lips with his own. 

They trade a lazy kiss, neither of them looking to initiate anything, just content at the taste of the other on their tongue, because really, why deny that one sense when all others were being overwhelmed by something as simple as the presence as the other. 

"I'm happy too" Ian shares against Mickey's lips, after all, in quiet moments like this, they really were.


End file.
